


Mine will now be yours

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy finds something in his closet that he never expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine will now be yours

Leonard wearily rubbed his eyes as he walked into the now quiet dressing room that he had been sharing with ‘Antony’ for the past week. Their last performance was finally over. Most of the cast and crew had gone to the after party, leaving only the barest of lights on.

The uproar of a missing student from the local boys Academy who were attending the final performance had diminished with the student not to be found. This is why Leonard was still in costume at so late a stage. The cast had been herded into the green room and held there while the teacher and chaperones had searched the backstage area for the troublemaker after someone had said they had spotted the student headed that way. He hadn’t been found and they were finally allowed to head to their dressing rooms to change and remove their stage makeup.

Leonard had hung back, not inclined to spend another minute in ‘Antony’s’ company than was necessary. He might be an ok guy but one week of him was enough to last Leonard a lifetime. He wanted to be an actor and got fully into his role, so much so that no one was allowed to address him by his actual name this week. It all had to be Antony this, Antony that. Leonard was ready to strangle the guy two days into it and had been proud of his restraint.

He had hoped to spend a little bit of time with Jocelyn, but she had disappeared quickly to change out of her wig and clothes. The last he saw of her, she was heading out the stage door, surrounded by a group of others, all noisy in their excitement to party hard at the dorm. She at least had noticed him and had waved and blew him a kiss as she was dragged out the door by the others.

Leonard walked into the now empty dressing room, brushing aside the hair that had fallen into his face. His father had told him that he needed a decent haircut before he started med school. Leonard agreed that it was getting long, but Jocelyn had taken it upon herself to push his bangs back out of the way at odd moments lately and Leonard was inclined to keep something that was encouraging her to touch him.

He walked over to the closet on the far side after quietly shutting the door to the room. There was still some crew around and he wasn’t interested in changing in front of them. The material of his toga flapped against his thighs as he walked. He was going to be a doctor, not an actor and he couldn’t wait to get out of the costume. Walking around a stage with his bare legs on show was not his idea of a good time. The things a man does to attract a girl’s attention, he thought to himself as he reached for the handle to the closet door where his normal clothes were stored.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as he got one of the shocks of his life when he opened the door.

The boy who was inside the closet moved quickly forward to place a hand over Leonard’s mouth and still his cry.

“Shh, don’t rat me out man,” the boy said.

Leonard pulled his head back so that he could speak. The kid had a good grip on his arm.

“You’re the one they’ve been looking for,” he accused. “Damn it kid.”

The kid was still dressed in the Academy uniform; white shirt, dark blazer and school emblem on the pocket, his tie was loose around his neck. He would have stood out amongst all the college students so how he had evaded capture was beyond Leonard’s understanding.

Leonard reached for the kid’s arm to pull it further away from where it was again reaching towards his mouth. As he grabbed the upper arm, there was a little hiss of pain and the kid flinched before he tried to hide the reaction.

Leonard frowned as he reached again towards the arm. He was quicker than the kid and managed to get a good grip and apply some solid pressure before it was wrenched out of his grip. Sure enough there was another hiss of pain and Leonard noted the careful way the kid was holding his body. It was a good possibility that he was sore in more places than just his arm.

“You gonna let me look at that?” Leonard asked as he motioned towards the kid’s arm.

“What?” the boy asked, a confused frown developing between his eyes.

“Your arm, numbskull,” Leonard told him. “I won’t rat you out now if you let me look at your arm.”

The kid looked at him with a considering gaze before offering him his arm. “Go ahead, it’s just an arm.”

Leonard worked hard to resist rolling his eyes at the kid. He appeared a bit skittish and Leonard was sure that there was more to his absconding from a school group for a lark or just plain ornery rebelliousness.

“You got a name?” Leonard asked as he started to slowly feel up the arm, taking his time in his exploration.

“Doesn’t everyone?” the kid responded.

“I can keep calling you kid if you want, or you can give me a name,” Leonard explained.

He could feel the boys eyes on him so he glanced up at him. “Kid it is then,” Leonard told him, ignoring the challenge in the blue eyes, before going back to gently probing through the jacket material as best he could.

He was trying to remember all the little tips his father had told him last summer when he helped him out in the practice. There was one kid that his father had treated numerous times for injuries that he was certain were not caused by the reasons the child and the mother told. That kid reminded Leonard of this one.

“Tiberius,” the kid said quietly.

Leonard blinked up at him. “Sure kid,” he drawled.

“Honest to God, my name is Tiberius,” the kid stated.

“Well then, you have my sympathies, Tiberius,” Leonard offered.

As he reached above the elbow he could feel ‘Tiberius’ clench slightly under his hands, preparing himself for the next touches.

“You’re one to talk, Leonard,” Tiberius retorted.

Leonard looked up in shock, wondering at how the kid knew his name. The only thing he could reason was that he had to have seen the program and at least part of the performance.

“If you wanted out so badly, why’re you still hanging around here?” Leonard asked as a distraction technique, hoping to get the kid to maybe relax a bit and show where he was really hurt.

“Waiting here for everyone to go and then I can easily sneak away. Would have worked fine but you were a bit slow. Like wearing the dress do you?” Tiberius asked and Leonard could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Bit of a crap plan really, ‘cause you have been caught. It’s called a costume and I was gonna get out of it. I’m not the one in a preppy blazer on a Saturday night though,” Leonard said as he applied slightly more pressure and got the reaction he thought he might. The kid was trying to hide it, but there was definite bruising on the arm even though he couldn’t see it.

“Some chicks get off on the schoolboy look. Would work better than wearing a headband. The only girls you would get with that would be those asking you for tips on how to do their hair!” Tiberius went on the attack as he pulled his arm out of Leonard’s grip so that he could place his hands on his hips.

“People do tend to wear costumes when they are acting,” Leonard defended the costume he was wearing. “Now you gonna take that jacket off so I can have a good look at those bruises you have?”

“I don’t have any bruises,” Tiberius protested and Leonard didn’t believe a word out of his mouth. “So the schoolboy look works on you as well as the chicks.”

Leonard’s mouth set in a stern line, “I know some first aid and if you don’t want me to walk out that door right now and start yelling that I found the truant, then get that jacket off so I can check out the rest of your sore spots as well.”

“Oh man, you said you wouldn’t rat me out. Very uncool, dude,” Tiberius complained.

“I said I wouldn’t rat you out then, this is now. Take it or leave it, kid.”

Tiberius crossed his arms and glared at Leonard who just raised an eyebrow in response.

“Fine!” Tiberius spat out as he started to pull his blazer off. He tossed it over onto the dressing table. He then started to roll up his sleeve, obviously aiming to show Leonard his arm that way.

Leonard reached out to grab hold of his arm and halt his movement, shaking his head at the kid. “Nuh uh, too high up for that to work. Be better if you take it off.”

“It really is true what they say about actors then,” Tiberius snarkily replied. “I know I am irresistible.”

“Unbelievable,” Leonard muttered as he gazed his eyes heavenwards, hoping for some divine assistance in dealing with the cocksure little bastard. As he lowered them back down and shook his head from side to side, the reflection of the kid’s back in the dressing table mirror caught his attention. More importantly it was the little lines of dried blood upon his shirt that did it.

Leonard quickly stepped around the kid to get a better look.

“Fuck, kid. Who did this?” he asked as he and the kid did a little circular dance around each other. Leonard trying for a better look and Tiberius aiming to stop him from doing so.

“It’s nothing,” Tiberius prevaricated.

“Bullshit,” Leonard responded. “That’s it, you’re definitely coming with me to get those seen to.”

“Fuck off,” Tiberius responded as he attempted to head towards the door.

Leonard beat him to it, standing in front of it with his arms crossed. He was taller and broader than the kid but there was something about the kid that told Leonard he knew his way around fighting. Leonard just hoped that he would consider Leonard’s superiority in size and weight and not push a confrontation.

“No,” Tiberius announced.

“No?” Leonard asked.

“You take me to campus services andthey are just gonna call the school. I ain’t going back there,” Tiberius responded.

Leonard considered that reasoning and it did make sense. The Academy was a boarding school and they were strict about the security of their students. The only way that the kid could have gotten injured like that had to have been at that school, Leonard thought.

“I have a first aid kit in my room. My father is a doctor. I can treat them if you want,” Leonard offered.

“Your room?” Tiberius asked, a considering look in his eyes.

“Just to have a look and treat them,” Leonard said.

“Okay,” Tiberius agreed.

“Sit over there,” Leonard pointed to a chair over in the far corner. “I have to get changed and then we can go.”

Tiberius headed for the chair and removed the costume pile off the seat before sitting down. Now that Leonard had him away from the door, he moved to grab his clothes from the closet and start to get changed.

He pulled his jeans on underneath the toga before removing that so he could slip his t-shirt and sweatshirt on. Once dressed he realised that he still had the stage makeup on. He rummaged on the dressing table trying to find the make up remover pads. They were hidden under Tiberius’ blazer. Leonard realised that it would be obvious on their walk to his dorm room that Tiberius didn’t belong on the campus with his school uniform on. Leonard pulled his sweatshirt back off and tossed it towards Tiberius.

“Here, put that on. You won’t look like a school kid so much,” Leonard told him as he turned back and pulled out a wipe to start removing the make up from his face.

He had to stop and remove the headband at one stage. He rubbed his forehead where it had left a red mark, trying to entice blood flow back into the area. He could see the kid gingerly pulling the sweatshirt on. Now that his game was up he wasn’t hiding the pain he was in so much. Leonard still suspected he wasn’t fully being truthful, but there was a little bit of trust forming towards Leonard.

“C’mon,” Leonard said as he turned back to the kid having removed all traces of the makeup to the best of his ability.

The kid stood up headed towards the door. He looked back in surprise when he realised that Leonard was putting his blazer in amongst the pile of costumes.

“They won’t sort this lot out until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest,” Leonard told him.

“Thanks,” Tiberius said.

Leonard opened the door and quickly checked to see if anyone else was around. There was no one so he led Tiberius out the corridor and towards the back door. He could hear a couple of the guys still working on the stage, but it was mostly deserted so they weren’t stopped by anyone.

Once outside Leonard led the way towards his dorm and the first aid kit and hopefully some more words from the kid to find out who was responsible for whipping him.

***

There was the normal Saturday night crowd running around the campus as they made their way from the Performance Theatre towards his Residence. Leonard took them a little around the back way, hoping to avoid the main spots where the crowds would be heading from one party to the next. The after party was planned for in the Union building, so he made sure to steer well clear of any fellow class mates he could spot. Tiberius kept trying to eye up the girls as they walked past, so Leonard just grabbed him on the other arm and pulled him along quicker.

Thankfully when they reached Brown, it was late enough that most of the other residents were all out or tucked away in their rooms. He took the kid up the three flights of stairs, most other students were too lazy to bother with those, and then they were at the door to Leonard’s dorm room. He unlocked it and entered, turning on the light as he did so.

“Sit,” he ordered as he pointed at the other neatly made bed in the room. Tiberius wandered over and sat down while Leonard bustled around, tossing his keys on the desk and then pulling out the first aid kit from the closet.

“Dude, you totally have a skeleton in your closet!” Tiberius announced.

“Tiberius, meet Horatio,” Leonard told him as he waved towards the skeleton that he had put away in the closet earlier that day. Jocelyn had told him that the skeleton gave her the heebie jeebies.

Tiberius had gotten up off the bed to wander over towards him.

“You do like your theatre, although shouldn’t it be Yorick? _Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio,_ ” Tiberius quoted.

Leonard looked at him in shock again, the kid had quoted it correctly.

“You managed to pay attention in school?” Leonard asked.

Tiberius shrugged, “My dad had a copy of the plays. Used to read them when I was little. So, what’s with the bones fixation?”

“Pre-Med,” Leonard told him. “Now sit back down and get your top off.”

“Do I get to take yours off too?” Tiberius asked, a sly smile on his face.

Leonard blinked as he tried to comprehend that the little shit appeared to be flirting with him. First had been the cat calls towards the female students on their walk over and now he was at him instead. Leonard then realised that Tiberius was still wearing his sweatshirt.

“Take that off, too,” Leonard grumbled as he pointed at the sweatshirt, trying to make it clear that the only one getting half naked in this room was gonna be Tiberius.

The kid just smirked at him as he headed back to the bed he had been sitting on, pulling off the sweatshirt as he went. This gave Leonard a chance to follow closely and see the welt that was revealed as the shirt rode up, revealing a patch of pale skin above the black of his school trousers.

Leonard clenched his jaw as he considered whipping might be too good for whom ever had done this to the kid. Sure he had a smart mouth on him, but corporal punishment was banned in schools and no matter what he had done, he hadn’t deserved that.

Tiberius turned and sat back down on the bed and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Leonard placed the kit down on the bed and opened it so that he could get out what he thought he would need; gauze, swabs and some antiseptic cream. His kit was a little better stocked than most, but that is what happens when your family has been in medicine for generations.

“So no room mate, huh?” Tiberius asked as he undid the last button on the shirt, revealing a pale chest. He wasn’t fully developed and a little on the skinny side but there was muscle definition there that told Leonard he was fairly fit and active.

“Dropped out this year,” Leonard told him as he placed the kit back on the floor and picked up his supplies. “Take it off and lie on your stomach,” he ordered as he pointed towards the pillow.

The kid blessedly did as he was told and Leonard got his first look at the yellowing bruises on his arm. There were distinct finger marks showing that he had be gripped and held hard by someone with large hands. Then Leonard drew in a breath in surprise when he saw the actual welts on the kid’s back. This wasn’t one or two lashes of a whip as punishment. This was a real beating the kid had taken and tried to hide. They were still fairly fresh too. Leonard gritted his teeth as he put the supplies down on the desk that separated the two beds. He turned on the bedside lamp and angled it towards Tiberius’ back so he could see the wounds better. He grabbed a pair of surgical gloves, put them on and then ripped open the first swab packet.

“This is gonna sting, kid,” he warned as he sat down on the bed and start to dab gently at each of the wounds.

He started at the bottom ones, near his trouser line and worked his way upwards. As needed, he replaced the used swab with a new one. The kid was lying with his arms bent up so that he could rest his head on his hands and the pillow. He had turned his head to the side and his eyes were closed. Leonard noted the tension that was obvious around his mouth and in his back.

“So, girlfriend?” Tiberius broke the silence.

“Huh?” Leonard responded as he paused with the swab above one of the welts on Tiberius’ shoulder blade.

“Do you have a girlfriend, or is it a boyfriend? That Antony guy from the play? You were sharing a room with him. Or was it that hot Cleopatra you had your eye on?”

Leonard pursed his lips and might have been a little less than gentle as attended to the last couple of welts.

“What is this, twenty questions?” Leonard replied.

“Just asking, thought I might make conversation,” Tiberius responded as he opened his eyes and tilted his head to look up better at Leonard.

The play of muscles pulling across his upper back as he did so had Leonard snapping his eyes back to watch it and the wounds that had marred the smoothness of the skin. There were older scars underneath the new ones. The kid had received more than his share of attention, it seems.

“Her name is Jocelyn and maybe if you want to make conversation you could tell me what the hell happened to your back? You really should get these seen to properly,” Leonard told him.

“I am getting them seen to, you’re doing it. I go to a clinic and they are just gonna report me. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” Tiberius shrugged. “Jocelyn eh? How long you been seeing her?” Tiberius had figured out that Leonard had finished with the swab on his wounds and had twisted around and half sat up so that he was now sitting next to Leonard, their faces not far apart.

“Oh, um, well,” Leonard started as he tried to figure out how to explain to this inquisitive kid about his and Jocelyn’s history. He tossed the last swab into the bin as he stared at his hands before realising that he didn’t owe this kid any type of answer if he didn’t want to be truthful himself. “Tiberius isn’t your real name.”

“I told you it is,” the kid replied as he narrowed his eyes.

“Why should I tell you anything about me, if you aren’t truthful about yourself,” Leonard challenged.

“You can be a right pushy bastard can’t you?” the kid responded.

“Well,” Leonard replied, not backing down and staring the kid directly back.

“Fine. Jim. But Tiberius is my middle name so I didn’t lie,” Jim said.

“Jim Tiberius? Really, you do have my sympathies,” Leonard replied.

“James Tiberius Kirk,” Jim said tilting his chin up defiantly. “You?”

Leonard considered him, the name was familiar in a way but he couldn’t put his finger on it exactly. If the kid was truthful with him, it was time to reciprocate and try and get to the bottom of his story, if he was willing.

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy,” he said. “To be exact, Leonard Horatio McCoy.”

“You named your skeleton after yourself? You _are_ obsessed with the bones then,” Jim chuckled at him.

Leonard just sighed and reached for the self-adhesive gauze pieces he had.

“Lie back down,” he ordered again.

Jim, blessedly without a complaint, obeyed.

Leonard considered the back before him and which welts he would be able to place the gauze over safely. He sorted out which ones would need covering and the others, well Jim would just have to be careful and get them cleaned up properly.

“So, Jocelyn is your girlfriend?” Jim asked again.

“Sorta,” Leonard replied as he sat back to look at his handiwork. His dad would be satisfied with his work he thought to himself. He pulled his gloves off and tossed them into the trash can with the rest of the used supplies.

“Sorta?” Jim asked as he sat back up again.

“We went out in high school and I then started college here. Long distance relationships don’t work so well. Then she transferred here this final year,” Leonard explained.

“You were together and now?” Jim asked.

“Now, we are just seeing how things go. Friends for now. Why you so interested, kid?”

Jim just shrugged as he looked over at his shirt, his fingers playing with the material. “Just making conversation, man. Right, anyway, thanks for this,” he said as he waved his hand towards the desk and the left over supplies.

Leonard could see that the kid was ready to bolt from the room, but Leonard would bet on his life that he had no where to go. Leonard held onto his arm to stay him.

“Got somewhere to stay tonight, Jim?” he asked.

Jim just looked at him, not answering.

“Look, school is important but not one that does that to someone,” Leonard told him as he nodded towards his back. “If you like, you can stay here. For the night,” he offered.

Jim didn’t reply but Leonard could see his mind working over time as he considered the offer. Then there was a little nod. Leonard smiled gently at him.

The smile was wiped from his face though, as Jim leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jim was looking at him warily as he did so and Leonard was sure that his face expressed his shock. Jim pulled back, breaking the kiss, just watching Leonard.

“What the hell was that for?” Leonard asked.

Jim just shrugged again. “Felt like it,” he mumbled.

“Look, you can stay here, you don’t need to do... Well, anything,” Leonard stumbled out the words.

Jim’s eyes got a calculating look in them as he leaned back towards Leonard. “Wasn’t offering it as payment, just kinda wanted to say thanks and you are hot, even in a dress,” Jim was now smirking at him.

“It’s a toga and you could have just said thanks,” Leonard replied.

“Always been a little better with physicality than with words,” Jim said.

“Well, I got the message and my pleasure,” Leonard said.

Jim smiled widely and leaned forward close again, “definitely your pleasure.”

That was the only warning that Leonard got that Jim was going to kiss him again. He involuntarily sucked in a breath of surprise which Jim seemed to think was an invite to flick his tongue out. Leonard tried to pull away but Jim twisted his body and somehow Leonard found himself lying flat on the bed with a half naked teenage boy pressed close on top of him. The boy that he had so recently been tending and that warm skin he had been touching. Even through the gloves he had felt the warmth of it. Now the gloves were off and the kid knew what he has doing kissing wise. Leonard found himself responding when he was trying to think about the right thing to do.

“Wait. Stop,” he managed to get out. Mercifully Jim did stop and raised himself up just enough so that Leonard could focus on him.

“How old are you, kid?” he asked.

“Old enough,” Jim replied.

Leonard just looked at him and waited for the right answer.

“Fine, seventeen,” Jim admitted.

“Oh great,” Leonard groaned. “He’s seventeen!”

“You were seventeen once too, I bet, and really your body doesn’t seem to have a problem with it,” Jim said as he pushed upwards.

Leonard could feel the erection pushing solidly into his own. He groaned and all thoughts of Jocelyn; her teasing and then running away to flirt with others in front of him, disappeared. His focus was on the hard, warm and willing flesh above him.

“Jim,” Leonard groaned. “You don’t have to...”

Jim shut him up by kissing him again. This time more open mouthed with his thick, heavy tongue getting in on the act. Jim’s hands were cradling his face, holding him in place. There were small rough calluses that Leonard could feel on the pads of his fingers. It was obvious that he was familiar with hard work.

Leonard moved his free hand to rest on the top of the black pants. He still had enough brain power to realise that he couldn’t touch Jim on the back.

Jim pulled away, slowly opening his eyes. Leonard watch intently as the blue of his irises slowly focused on him.

Leonard palmed Jim’s cheek. “Jim, as flattered as I am, you should be resting,” Leonard said quietly.

Jim started to worry his bottom lip with his teeth. He then proved his earlier statement that some times he is better with physicality than words, he was rubbing his groin up against Leonard’s.

Leonard gripped a little harder on Jim’s ass. “Jim,” he warned.

Jim just smiled a little sly smile in response, so Leonard fought dirty. He moved his hand from Jim’s ass and up onto his back. He trailed his fingers up his back and from memory gently pressed around one of the welts. Jim hissed in pain and reared backwards.

“I warned you,” Leonard said as he moved his hands onto Jim’s hips to hold him in place. He looked up at Jim. So much younger than him, rangy bare chest and that intent stare. Breathing deeply, he watched as Jim’s hands were now gripping on his worn t-shirt, bunching up the material as he slowly exposed Leonard’s belly.

Jim shimmed his hips further back so he could bend his head down towards Leonard’s belly. He first nosed around the belly button, causing Leonard to draw his breath in and hold it while Jim’s hot breath was tickling the fine hairs. Leonard grabbed hold of Jim’s head and closed his eyes while just concentrating on the feel of Jim above him.

Jim’s hands were pushing up the t-shirt further, his hands kneading the flesh of Leonard’s pectorals.

Leonard dropped his head back to the bed as Jim started to nibble and lick around his belly button. He groaned, unable to hold the noise back in his throat. Leonard knew the smart thing to do would be to stop but a seventeen year old is harder to hold back than the tides. He remembered what it had been like for him back then.

“Jim, sit up,” he begged. Jim looked at him and blessedly obeyed. Leonard followed him, rising off the bed and pulling Jim back towards him so that he could kiss him. He pulled him close so he could taste and lick at Jim’s mouth. Leonard could only hold onto Jim’s ass while he could feel Jim grind against him.

Leonard dropped his head onto Jim’s shoulder to catch his breath.

“Leonard,” Jim whispered brokenly, still grinding up against him.

“I know, kid,” Leonard whispered back. “Off,” he continued as he patted Jim on the hip.

“Huh?” Jim responded.

Leonard lifted his head up to stare at Jim in hopefully a reassuring manner. “Off. I’ll take care of you.”

Jim looked at him, a considering expression on his face. Leonard helped him make the decision when he covered Jim’s erection with his hand and squeezed. The kid was very well endowed. Leonard ran his hand slowly up and down, pressing hard when he reached the top of Jim’s cock.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Leonard told him.

Jim was beyond words it seemed and could only communicated via huffs of breaths and moans. He slid off Leonard’s legs and sat on the edge of the bed as he had been told. Leonard moved off the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Jim. He reached forward and started to undo Jim’s pants.

“Fuck,” Jim managed to get out. His hands joined Leonard’s in helping to get his pants undone and down his thighs. His underwear followed at the same time, his cock springing free. While Jim shimmied his pants down, Leonard wrapped one hand around his cock, slowly moving it up and down. Jim’s thighs tensed and he braced himself on the bed with his hands, his back arched, head dropped back and mouth open as he moaned.

Leonard concentrated on strongly and smoothly sliding his hand up and down, using Jim’s pre-cum to help lubricate his way. He watched as the tip of Jim’s cock would disappear under his hand, his fingers wrapping tight around and then it appear. The red tinge of Jim’s cock in contrast the tanned skin of his hand. He started to speed up his movement and when he felt Jim grip his hair he sped up even more. It didn’t take long before Jim was coming.

Leonard slowed down his strokes as Jim’s hips stuttered. Jim had gripped harder on Leonard’s head as his orgasm approached and his grip hadn’t eased off once it arrived. Jim tugged a little harder and Leonard looked up into the flushed face of him. Jim’s bottom lip was very red from where he had bitten almost through the skin and he was still worrying it between his teeth. His lids were heavy over his eyes and Leonard was sure he might fall asleep on him at a moments notice. Leonard himself was breathing heavily trying to control the need to grab and palm his own cock.

Leonard pulled off his t-shirt and used it to wipe up Jim’s come from where it had splattered on his chest and his pants.

“Off,” he told Jim as he tugged at the pants. Jim lifted up his hips again to allow Leonard to pull them down where they pooled at his feet, stopped by his shoes. Leonard undid the shoes, pulled them off and placed them neatly by the bed, he removed his pants and tossed them towards his laundry basket.

“Lie down,” Leonard said.

Jim looked at him, his eyelids dropping heavily over his eyes as he struggled to remain awake. The adrenaline from his escape and hiding finally deserting him. “Want to help,” Jim managed to get out.

“Sleep is what you need,” Leonard told him.

“Want to see your cock. Want to touch it, suck it,” Jim continued.

Leonard felt his cock twitch at the offer but firmly resolved to ignore it and get the kid into the bed and asleep.

“Reckon if I let you, you might fall asleep on me, then where would we be?” Leonard asked as he stood up. He started to pull the covers back, but then had to step away when Jim reached for him. “In the bed,” he ordered as he pointed.

Jim pouted up at him and Leonard just raised an eyebrow and continued to point.

“Fine,” Jim agreed reluctantly. “As long as you think of me when you jerk off. Think of what I want to do to you. Suck you,” Jim said as he crawled under the covers, pulling his underwear back up but giving Leonard a very fine view of his tight, pert ass before the white cotton covered it from his view. Jim pulled the pillow towards him, pushing it this way and that as he got it settled to his satisfaction. Leonard pulled the covers up to the base of his spine, leaving his back free of them so as not to cause discomfort for Jim.

“Sleep. I’ll see you in the morning,” Leonard told him as he ran his hand through his hair.

Jim literally purred at Leonard’s motion. Leonard turned off the bedside light and walked over to his own bed, pulling off his clothes as he did so. When he was down to his underwear he considered his dilemma. He glanced back over his shoulder. Jim appeared to be asleep already, his breaths deep and even. Leonard shucked out of his underwear and picking up all his clothes, walked over to the laundry basket and dumped them all in there, except his t-shirt. He turned off the room light, enclosing them in darkness.

Soiled t-shirt in hand he walked back, by memory, to his bed and got under the covers, lying on his back with his knees up to keep the sheets off his groin. He got to work dealing with his own hard erection, setting a quick rhythm, knowing just how best to bring on a swift and heady orgasm. His deep breaths were loud in still of the room. There was just enough light coming through the blinds to illuminate the shape of Jim on the other bed. Leonard looked over to see if he was still asleep. The memory of Jim’s words came back to him. This was swiftly followed by the image of Jim, that dark blond head bent over him nibbling and sucking at his belly.

He imagined Jim nosing lower until he was at his erection. Then Jim would take it in hand, lift it up and look up at him while he opened that sinful mouth of his and swallowed just over the tip. The Jim in his imagination swirled his tongue around the tip before sliding it over his slit. At Leonard’s groan he would lower his lashes over those impossibly blue eyes, his head would tilt down and he would swallow Leonard’s cock whole, deep into his throat. Leonard could almost feel the pleasure as he hit the back of Jim’s throat. He would involuntary contract his throat muscles, adding even more pressure on the head of Leonard’s cock before pulling up again and nearly popping his mouth off his cock. Jim kept up those long deep swallows for a piece before his youth, impatience and Leonard’s hand in his head directed him to move faster, and not as deep in order to keep up the pace. Leonard could hear the noise Jim’s sucking would make, the little breathy moans and groans.

As Leonard got closer he opened his eyes again to stare across at Jim, lying face down on the bed. Long and lean in his limbs, there was a breadth to his shoulders that promised filling out. Hard working muscles were already developed, strong shoulders and a back that should be unmarked but wasn’t. Leonard knew he had protective and caring instincts, they had been with him since he was a young boy and followed his father around, carrying his own mini version of his black doctor’s bag. There was something about this boy though, something that made Leonard want to keep him around longer, to discover more about him as well as care for him. The boy’s enthusiasm and explicit interest in Leonard himself was unexpected but most definitely not unwelcome. Unlike Jocelyn, Jim appeared to be above playing games and teasing. He was direct, said what he wanted and went for it. Took a leap and dragged Leonard over the edge with him.

Leonard found himself falling. Falling into a stronger orgasm than he had been able to bring himself to enjoy lately. The whiting out behind his eyelids, before the darkness flashed back around him. He could feel his seed mark his chest and possibly some of the sheet. He would have quite a bit of laundry to do tomorrow. The seed felt cool as it hit his heated skin. Leonard lay there a while as his cock slowed it’s throbbing. His eyes closed, he possibly dozed for a while. When next he could think he still had hold of his now flaccid cock, the sweat had dried on his skin, so he reached over to the floor and grabbed his t-shirt.

He wiped himself off, dropped it back onto the floor and settled in to sleep. Adjusting his pillows exactly how he liked, he rolled onto his side and watched Jim. Watched the outline that he could see from the illumination of the street lights outside. Watched the slow rise and fall and peacefulness of the boy. His thoughts petering out as he mulled over what to do about him; suspecting already that the boy would do what he wanted and Leonard would just have to hang on while he took him on that ride. Watched until his eyes could no longer stay awake...

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Mine will now be yours](http://noo.dreamwidth.org/82244.html)  
>  **Beta:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/) with helpful hints from [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/profile)[**selinamoonfire**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizilla/profile)[**dizilla**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizilla/)  
>  **Word Count:** 6,543  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, mentions of McCoy/Jocelyn  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Jim is 17 here, but it's all legal.
> 
>  **Summary:** Leonard McCoy finds something in his closet that he never expected to.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written as comment fic for the Daily Captain and Daily Doctor entry over on [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/) where there was a very young Chris Pine hiding in a closet in a school uniform and also a young Karl Urban from his time as Mael on Xena with a very spiffy headband. The comment fic originally posted wasn't fully finished and this is now the completed version of that.


End file.
